


Eye Changing

by Mun_45



Series: In Another Universe [3]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I wrote this at 1am yesterday and once again post at 1am, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mun_45/pseuds/Mun_45
Summary: How and why Misa's eyes change.(is standalone in my AU)
Series: In Another Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777621
Kudos: 5





	Eye Changing

It was difficult, to say, when and how Misa's eyes started to change.  
When she was younger, her eyes were blue. The same colour as her Mother's.   
~~Everything about her was her Mother's.~~

She had a happy childhood, if you can call it that.

Her parents were busy, her sister older than her and distant, and there weren't many kids around to hang out with.  
But she remembered that the holidays were happy. Her parent's cared for her after all.

A year or so before, the "incident" so to say, she started modelling.  
It wasn't something Misa had cared about, but her mom said she had the face for it and besides, "it would look good on your CV" or something like that. She knew that it was her mom's dream to be a model, another thing that wasn't her's.

But she took to it like a duck to water.   
It was fun. There was nothing big about it, some gigs hist and here, but she did gain fans. Especially when she started dressing as she liked.  
Wearing dark clothes was something uniquely her's. 

But then that changed.  
All it took was a knife and some asshole. And she was alone.

***

All the trails and meeting and the "Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry!" and "My condolence's, they were good people" and that "oh poor girl!"  
Before she knew it her eyes were brown.

***

She didn't remember much of anything.  
At least from what mattered. She remembered everything from being confided, that memory fails nothing, unfortunately.  
But bits of that time between her parent's death and her confinement was missing.  


The only thing that stayed with her were feelings. 

Fondness and suspicion, whenever she looked at Light.  
Love and anger, when L tried talking to her.

And loneliness.   
Misa could never explain that one.

It never came when she was alone. She only felt comfort then, though that might have something to do with the fact, that since she got out her confinement, she tried to stay away from being alone as much as possible.

But when she had to be on set? Or when she had a "date" with Light?  
Loneliness was right there.

***

The more she stayed in the Kira headquarters, the more she felt herself changing. It wasn't something she was aware of.  
She started eating more apples, nothing abnormal. Until only the smell of them could calm her down.

She started wearing one heart earring. It was something that brought her comfort, and so she rarely took it off. It soon became a part of her "look".

And then one of her friends asked if she had started using coloured contact lenses. Apparently, sometimes her eyes got a "red glow".  
Weird, she thought and brushed it off.

Her eyes changed colour sometimes.   
First, they were blue, so brown and now red.

***

Seeing Rem explained most of the questions she had never asked.

There was something familiar about the shinigami, and she decided to trust that feeling.  
She listened to what shinigami said, and acted accordingly.

And that proved to be one of the few times that life smiled to her. For it brought her Ryuk back.

There was something so familiar about him, and when she took up the notebook she immediately knew why.

She didn't think twice of agreeing to take the shinigami eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for whatever mess this is and I admire y'alls patience that read this. Kudos and comments welcome!!!!!


End file.
